


You been singin' my soul in

by haipollai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, F/F, Getting Together, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sharon! Hey, Sharon!" Bucky comes jogging up from somewhere in the bag. He has a dirty rag shoved into a front pocket and a shirt she recognizes as Steve clings to his skin with sweat. "I uh probably shouldn't touch you in any way but hi." He gestures inside, past the other two. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Jess, she's the one who will be working on your bike. She's really good, knows her stuff inside and out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You been singin' my soul in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/gifts).



> Title from Gin Wigmore  
> Sorry for messing up any of the details about Sharon's bike

Sharon gives the auto shop a suspicious look. Steve recommended it but he's biased, his boyfriend works there. To Sharon it looks like a hole in the wall. She can see two cars already in it, jacked up high with some mechanics arguing underneath. It's grungy and dirty. Rationally, Sharon knows that an auto shop is going to be dirty but all she can think of is Jiffy Lube's cleanish, sterilized lobby with it's uncomfortable matching chairs and she's fairly sure if she goes into the lobby here - if they have one - it will smell of oil and gas and be stained with dirt.

Her bike makes a pathetic noise next to her and she knows she doesn't really have a choice. She's here and just getting here was a hassle. One of the mechanics has noticed her anyway, though he's trying to be discreet about it. So with a reluctant sigh, she wheels her bike across the parking lot and up to one of the garage doors.

"Welcome to Fury's Auto Shop." The man whistles low in his throat. "What are you doing bringing that thing here?"

"If you can't handle motorcycles-"

"No, no," the other mechanic, a woman, quickly steps in, shoving the man back a few steps. "What he means is that's a VTR1000F. Those don't need repair work unless you fuck up."

"Is it your usual policy to insult new customers?"

"Sharon! Hey, Sharon!" Bucky comes jogging up from somewhere in the bag. He has a dirty rag shoved into a front pocket and a shirt she recognizes as Steve clings to his skin with sweat. "I uh probably shouldn't touch you in any way but hi." He gestures inside, past the other two. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Jess, she's the one who will be working on your bike. She's really good, knows her stuff inside and out."

Sharon eyes the place suspiciously but she has no choice and Bucky knows she'll lean on Steve to make sure the price stays fair. "Alright, fine," she sighs. "Lets get this over with."

Bucky beams and starts walking leaving her no choice but to fall into step. "Sorry about Maria, she's had a really bad day, she really is more diplomatic usually."

"My ego will survive."

Bucky leads her to a space at the back of the shop. There's another car back here and a motorcycle in pieces. A cat is curled up on top of the car's hood, and hisses at them in annoyance. Bucky grabs a woman's leg sticking out from under the car and yanks, pulling her out from underneath. "Barnes I swear-" She pushes herself up with one arm to glare at him before noticing Sharon. "Hi." Sharon blinks in surprise. She wasn't expecting the beautiful woman looking up at her.

"Jess, meet Sharon, she's a friend of Steve's and her bike needs some work."

Jess grabs the rag from Bucky's front pocket and wipes her hands off as she gets to her feet, offering a hand to Sharon to shake. "Alright, let's see this bike."

-

Sharon feels a little better leaving the bike with Jess and she promises to get it done quickly. Sharon isn't sure if she believes her completely or not, but part of her wants to. Sam swings by to pick her up. It's an awful thought for her, relying on other people but there's no choice. She needs her bike repaired before it explodes underneath her.

"Stop pouting," Sam chastises. "You'll be back on your own breaking all the laws you want in no time."

"I just want my bike back. Someone else is _touching_ my bike."

Sam rolls his eyes, not impressed with Sharon's melodrama. "A skilled mechanic recommended by a friend."

Sharon huffs and sinks down in his passenger seat. She tries not to think about Jess' green eyes and how they lit up when they saw Sharon's bike. 

-

"Have you ever brought her in to have the oil looked at?" Jess' long hair is piled in a messy bun on top of her head, though it still looks like she's got some strands caught in the engine.

"Her?"

"You ever see a guy with curves like this?" She glides her hand over the curve of the tank and gives Sharon a pointed look. "So, how bad have you treated her?"

Sharon sighs and hunches her shoulders slightly. "Probably not as good as I should have."

She partly expects the same judgment she got from Maria the other day. "It shows. But nothing I can't fix." Jess smiles and stretches, her bones cracking audibly. "A few hours. You can hang around back here if you have nowhere else to be." She gestures at a seat that had been the back bench of a car in another lifetime. 

"You sure?"

"You're not going to be a horrible distraction?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

Jess shrugs and crouches down next to Sharon's bike. "Good. Than you can stay. Don't mind the company anyway."

Sharon fishes out some work out of her bag, just some papers that need to be looked over and signed. Jess has a small radio playing The Who in the background and beyond that Sharon can hear the work being done in the front of the shop. It's all strangely cozy despite the smell of oil and gas that permeates everything. But Sharon has always associated that with travel so realizes she doesn't mind it too much.

Maybe Steve suggesting this place wasn't the worst thing he could have done.

She finishes up the papers fairly quick and glances over to see Jess, her hair pulled back into a more secure bun, fiddling with the engine. Her coveralls are tied off around her waist and she only has on a loose tank top that's permanently stained. Peeking out from underneath the fabric on her left shoulder is what looks like a spider. "What's your accent?" Sharon asks after a minute.

Jess stands and glances over her shoulder at her. "Family moved from London when I was ten. Mostly lost it but can't ditch it entirely." She grins and wipes off her forehead. "Good catch."

"I get paid to listen to people."

"I have to clean out your engine. You do need to change your oil more often. At least occasionally."

Sharon grins and makes herself more comfortable on the bench seat. "I am awful at remembering things like that."

Jess smirks. "Someone will have to remind you than."

-

Sharon walks with her bike and Jess back to the front of the shop. "So how much do I owe you?"

Jess does some quick math on her fingers and leads Sharon into a small lobby area. There's a desk with a pretty brunette seated on the other side. "Oil is $40, the rest-" She turns and leans against the edge of the desk, trying to project bravado but Sharon can see a nervousness underneath. "Call it $50 and take me out to dinner."

Sharon's eyes widen slightly. They've been flirting but she didn't assume it would lead anywhere. "Hope you don't mind riding backseat on a motorcycle."

"You kidding? I want to hear her purr after all I just did to clean her out." She straightens which almost puts her in Sharon's space. Luckily theres some room so the dirt on her doesn't rub off. "You can say no, won't charge you anymore."

"Jess," the girl at the desk sighs.

"No, a date it is. I hope you clean up well Jess." Sharon steps around her to the desk and fishes out her wallet. "Credit okay?"

"Love the click of plastic in the morning." The girl grins and takes her card.

-

Sharon stares up at the simple brick building. Square, with row after row of windows marking each floor. Sharon called ahead to let Jess knew she was on her way but now she sits there, fidgeting with her phone, wondering if she should call again. As if on cue, the front door of the building opens and Jessica steps out. She's in skinny jeans, leather boots and a loose red blouse. Her hair is loose around her face and there are no signs of dirt anywhere.

It takes Sharon's breath away.

"I want to warn you, I haven't gone on a date in months. And it ended when I knocked over a candle and lit the table on fire," Sharon says as Jess gets closer and it sinks in that she agreed to go on a date with a woman she barely knows.

Jessica laughs and slips onto the back of the bike. "Honestly? Sounds like a better date than any I've been on recently." Her arms wrap securely around Sharon's waist and she rests her chin on her shoulder, pressing up against her back.

"Well if you insist." She starts up the engine and eases her into traffic. The bike has sounded better since after Jess had gone over her and if she can trust this woman with her bike, than she can probably trust her on a date.

One of Jess' hands drift to her thigh, warm even through her pants. She takes them to a small restaurant, tucked away and hidden but that she knows has good food. Sharon isn't good about talking about herself but Jess seems able to carry the conversation. She talks about working with Bucky and they share stories about Steve.

It's not always smooth but Sharon relaxes and at some point, fueled by wine and warmth and Jessica's smile, she reaches over to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"So would it be bad to ask for a second date?" Jess asks softly.

"Only if I don't need to break my bike to get it."

-

Sharon pulls up around back at the auto shop. It was a long day at work and she wonders why she ever thought human resources would be a good life plan, even if it does pay decently. She makes her way to the small area Jess has claimed for her own and there she is, hair back in it's messy bun with strands stuck to her forehead and chin.

"Hey beautiful," she says as she drops into the familiar bench seat, resting her head on her messenger bag.

Jessica frowns at her and breaks away from the car she's working on to kneel beside Sharon. "Long day?"

"People are assholes."

"I'm gonna put that on your tombstone." She presses a kiss to Sharon's forehead, likely leaving a smudge of grease behind but Sharon doesn't care.

"That's fine. They'll probably be my last words."

Jess laughs and goes back to the engine she's working on. "Movie tonight? Bucky and Kate have been talking about some new robots movie all day."

Sharon props herself up on an elbow to watch Jessica work, eyes following the curve of her back and ass. The jeans she wears for work are loose and worn but Sharon has seen the skin underneath. "Not Transformers? I refuse to watch those movies with any mechanic. Not after the time Bucky spilled the popcorn."

Jess sticks her tongue out at her. "Not Transformers. I promise. Even if Megan Fox is really hot."

"Gonna get jealous."

"Don't worry, I won't cry out her name in bed."

Sharon grins and settles more comfortably, pulling out the work she had skipped out of doing at the office so she could sit here a little bit longer and listen to Jess work. They're past the second and third and fourth dates now, to where they've both stopped counting and the no one looks twice at Sharon settled down in the back.

(Bucky still hasn't stopped priding himself on being a matchmaker, but Sharon can live with that.)


End file.
